


Make It Real

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Broken Promises, Closeted Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Heartache, Infidelity, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, Pretending to be straight, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever Larry fic. Its pretty much AU with bits of reality thrown in. I've only recently become a hardcore Larry shipper so here's hoping I got it right.</p>
<p>Its a look into what happens to love when its kept in the dark. Because love isn't meant to be a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The ship in this story is a controversial one but please NO HATE PLEASE!!   
> Also I mean no disrespect to anyone for the way they are portrayed in this story... its for entertainment purposes only. I don't hate any of the people involved including Eleanor but I do ship Larry and wanted to write them as a romantic pairing if you don't ship them then don't read this story!! Also story will become more explicit in later chapters, I'll add tags as I feel the need so be sure to keep an eye on them as you read. Thanks to those who read, hope you enjoy it!!

[ ](http://s156.photobucket.com/user/trekkiedrew/media/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/MakeItRealTitle_zps1f247ca2.jpg.html)

**Chapter 1: Fake Kisses**

Harry’s sitting in the dark near a set of large bay windows, when Louis finally enters the hotel suite. Louis switches on a desk lamp which barely illuminates the room. He expects Harry to acknowledge the lighting change but instead he just sits motionless, looking out at the moonlit sky.

Louis is slow to approach him, knowing he’s probably still angry at him. Truth be told, he’s a bit upset with himself at the moment. He never meant to hurt the younger boy but he’s afraid that’s exactly what he’s done tonight. As he gets closer, he can see the shimmering trail of dried tears smeared down Harry’s face and it leaves him gutted.

“Harry… Are you okay?” he whispers.

The words are spoken softly but they make Harry turn with a start. The look of sadness upon his round face is more than Louis can bear though and he has to look away. What hurts worse are Harry’s damning words.

“You promised Lou! You said it wasn’t going to be real… and I saw you… I saw you with her!” 

Harry’s words are wracked with breathless sobs and Louis instinctively moves to put his arms around the boy but Harry pushes him away.

“Don’t touch me!”

Louis is stung by the bitter tone of Harry’s voice. This isn’t his fault, Harry has to realize that. 

“Harry, I never meant for you to see that.” Louis says; his voice shaky with regret.

The hurt on Harry’s face only deepens with Louis’ halfhearted explanation.

“So that makes it okay?”

“Of course not…” Louis says with a slight shake of his head as he tries again to move closer to Harry. The move is thwarted when Harry stands up, his body language still showing visible signs of anger.

“Harry, please… I can’t stand it when you’re mad at me! I never would have kissed her if I’d known you were in the room to see. Again, I’m sorry!” Louis says defensively. He knows it doesn’t excuse what he did but still; Harry has to realize he had no choice.

Tears are again falling down Harry’s face and Louis wants nothing more than to wipe them away but he knows it’ll only anger Harry more at this point.

“Why do you have to always do what they say? You were never like this before…” Harry squeaks out.

“I don’t do everything they say!” Louis’ voice is slightly raised and full of irritation. 

Harry just gives him a look as if he knows better and Louis has to look away from the accusing glare.

“It was only one kiss. I promise it didn’t mean anything and it won’t happen that often, I swear it won’t.” Louis again becomes defensive but this time he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince, Harry or himself.

Harry wipes the back of his hand across his face, pushing back the remaining tears.

“Why do you even have to date her? I hate seeing you with her! Why do you have to date that Eleanor anyway?”

Harry says her name like its poison in his mouth and he’s trying hard to spit it out. Louis can sense the boy’s jealousy and it feels good knowing he cares so much but he hates seeing Harry upset.

“Because they threatened to keep us apart…”

The words hang solemnly within the air and this time when Louis reaches out, Harry allows him to grasp his hand and pull him closer. Louis drinks in Harry’s warmth as his arms go around the boy. This is so different than what he has with Eleanor. It feels so right, why do people think it’s wrong?

Harry’s arms surround him and Louis finds himself nuzzling his lips against the taller boy’s collarbone. Harry’s fingers move softly up and down Louis’ spine. 

“So basically, you’re dating her to be with me?” 

Harry’s breath is warm against Louis’ skin as he whispers the words into his ear. The question is more of a statement but Louis answers him just the same.

“I’d do almost anything for you, Hazza. You know that don’t you?”

Harry pulls back but only enough so he can look into Louis’ bright blue eyes. He reads nothing but sincerity in those eyes and he wants so badly to believe Louis. He wants to believe that what they have is real but the image of what he saw still burns bright in his mind.

“I know you would, Louis, but I also know I saw you kiss her and it looked real to me…”

Harry’s words break off and he tries to pull away but Louis’ holds him fast.

“That kiss wasn’t real, Harry, but this one is.”

Harry tries to resist as Louis’ mouth brushes against his own but a tiny nip to his bottom lip has him giving in easily. Their lips press firm against each other’s but yet the kiss is still gentle. Louis’ tongue darts inside Harry’s mouth and without meaning to, Harry lets out a low groan. The kiss deepens as Louis’ hand finds purchase within Harry’s messy curls. Harry grasps at Louis’ hip, essentially pulling their bodies together. Louis can feel how much Harry wants him and that excites him. He wants the kiss to go on forever but several moments later they have to come up for air. One look into Harry’s flushed face and Louis knows he’s won.

“It won’t last long, I promise.”

Louis means it when he says those words. They aren’t just said to reassure Harry who finally nods in agreement. Eleanor is almost completely out of Louis’ mind as he pulls Harry close. Harry has all his attention as he reaches out to undo the buttons of the boy’s shirt. 

Louis knows what’s best and Harry’s always trusted him, why should this time be any different? He’s convinced Harry that dating Eleanor is just for show. Louis doesn’t love Eleanor, she’s just a friend or so he convinces himself. After all, Louis doesn’t care for her the way he does his Hazza.

Louis slips a hand down the front of Harry’s jeans, smiling as he feels how hard Harry is for him. Louis quickly undresses Harry and pulls him over to the couch. There’s nothing more beautiful than a naked Harry and Louis drinks in the sight of him like a man dying of thirst. 

Let management have their little lies because what he and Harry have is real, even if they aren’t allowed to tell the truth about it. This is what’s real and everything else is false. Louis just hopes it can stay like this forever. He’s worried they might not survive this…

Louis makes love to Harry, lingering over every kiss, every touch… savoring it like it might be their last. He’s only dating Eleanor to get management off his back but being forced to kiss her in public secretly scared him. Knowing they knew Harry was there watching only made it more frightening. What he and Harry have is real but with all the lies they tell, he’s afraid it might not stay that way. This thing with Eleanor might come between them and it’ll be all Louis’ fault.

Louis hates lying to the fans but more than that, he hates lying to Harry. He isn’t just dating Eleanor to protect Harry; he’s dating her to protect himself. He can’t have anyone knowing he’s gay. His family wouldn’t understand, they’d be so disappointed in him and Louis can’t have that. Not when his mum and sisters are so proud of everything he’s accomplished with the band. Louis loves Harry but only in secret and Eleanor just might be his ticket to acceptance. It might just put his family’s mind at ease about him and Harry. 

You know what they say, fake it till you make it. 

And Louis finally has to admit that that’s exactly what he’s doing. Louis figures if he can fake this relationship with Eleanor long enough maybe in a sense it’ll become real. He can chance it becoming real but he can’t lose Harry in the process… because as he lays there with Harry, bodies intertwined, sweaty from their lovemaking; he knows that real or fake… he’s never felt happier than he does right here in this moment.


	2. Awakened Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets jealous... with good reason maybe??

**Chapter 2: Awakened Jealousy**

“Harry, wait up! We need to talk about this!”

Harry hurries toward the lift doors but Louis is right behind him. The metal doors don’t close shut quick enough and Louis slides inside the tiny lift. Harry seems pissed as he pushes the button to the hotel’s lobby. He backs himself up against the wall to wait; the only other person in the elevator is Paul for security measures. An awkward silence surrounds them before Louis finally speaks up.

“Come on, Harry, are you honestly going to do this every time she’s here?”

Harry gives him a hard look before mumbling out an insolent ‘Maybe…’

Louis can’t help but smile just the tiniest at the other boy’s childish remark and he hears Paul’s soft chuckle as well. He should have expected this; after all, Harry’s the jealous type, even with the other boys in the band. After seeing Louis kiss Eleanor, he was bound to get even more possessive.

“I can’t believe you left our bed…!” 

Harry’s loud whisper reaches Louis’ ears and makes the older boy roll his eyes at the sudden remark. They’d already been through this. How could Harry still be upset over something Louis had had no control over! It wasn’t his fault; he’d been warmly snuggled within Harry’s embrace when management had called this morning. Breakfast with Eleanor had been unexpected and slightly unpleasant. Still, it hadn’t been his decision to make.

“I told you, I didn’t have a choice!”

The lift doors open and they all exit. Surprisingly, the amount of fans lingering in the lobby is minimal. Harry turns to give Louis another hard look before replying in a low voice.

“You had a choice Louis… you had a choice and you made the wrong one!”

Louis doesn’t know what to say to Harry but he doesn’t get a chance for an answer because Harry’s suddenly recognized by the small group of girls idling within the hotel’s main entrance. Louis watches as his boyfriend is engulfed by the tiny mob of girls and he knows this is far from over…

****************

It’s almost midnight when Louis finds himself knocking on Harry’s door. He can’t help but be nervous after the day he’s had; first the breakfast with Eleanor, surrounded by paparazzi and fans then the spat with his boyfriend who’d eluded him all day up until sound check and then given him the silent treatment the rest of the night. Even during the concert tonight, he’d found every excuse to alienate Louis. Why couldn’t Harry just understand about the whole Eleanor situation? Louis was doing this to protect them, to keep their careers safe.

Louis knocks again, low enough to keep the rest of the rooms from hearing but hopefully loud enough to wake Harry. It takes another timid knock before the door opens and a half asleep Harry appears. His hair’s a curly mess and his voice is rough with sleep as he speaks Louis’ name but yet he takes Louis’ breath away with his beauty.

“Harry… can we talk?” Louis whispers.

He can see the hesitation on Harry’s face but finally he motions Louis into the room and closes the door firmly shut behind them. Louis turns to Harry, biting his lower lip nervously and it’s Harry who suddenly caves in, pulling Louis into his arms. Louis automatically melds himself into Harry’s embrace with a contented sigh. He hates Harry being angry at him. 

“I’m so sorry, Hazza… I promise it’ll never happen again!” Louis exclaims, his voice trembling just the tiniest bit.

“No, Lou, it’s all my fault. I was being a jealous jerk.” Harry says as he squeezes Louis even tighter. 

Louis’ next words are cut off by a bruising kiss. Harry’s lips feel incredible as they press fiercely against Louis’ mouth. Louis pushes his tongue against the other boy’s lips and is met with little resistance. Their tongues collide in a sensual dance and Louis tastes a bit of alcohol within Harry’s mouth. He pulls back, just a tiny bit at first, his lips still exploring Harry’s but more softly this time before he finally pulls away completely.

“Harry, have you been drinking?” he questions.

“A bit…” Harry mumbles.

Louis takes a second look at his boyfriend and only now realizes his eyes aren’t glazed over with sleep but rather the beginnings of a good drunk. It isn’t like Harry to hole up in his room and drink alone, Louis knows this has to be because of their fight. He pulls him close, fingers wrapping around the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“You were right; I never should have left your bed this morning. If I’m going to do this thing then you and I have to come before her and me, I realize that now.”

“I still don’t understand why you even have to do this but if you’re adamant then fine, I’m with you on it.” Harry relents.

“I love you, Haz.” Louis whispers against his ear.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispers back just before their mouths come back together in another heated kiss.


End file.
